Whispers in the Dark
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: What if the Red Eyes couldn't get through to Joey during the duel when he was possessed by Malik? What if only a certain sapphire eyed CEO and his favorite monster could break through to him?


_This idea came to me after watching the duel between Yugi and the possessed Joey. So...enjoy. ^.^_

_Pairing: Starts off as Whispershipping, then evolves into Puppyshipping. _

_Warning: None really._

_To be on the safe side, I think there is a song called 'Whispers in the Dark', but I'm not using it in this story._

* * *

Whispers in the Dark

"I hate to say this...but saving Joey seems...almost impossible..." Tea said, sighing lightly. "If the Red Eyes couldn't get through to him, what can?"

Yugi wasn't thinking along the same lines as his friend, but the chances to save his best friend from Malik were slim to none. "I don't think there is much else I can do to save him...Joey..."

The others couldn't believe that the Red Eyes couldn't get through to the duelist.

"I thought Red Eyes was his favorite card...so why would it affect him so little?" Tristan asked.

"Couldn't tell ya." Duke replied, raising his eyebrow. "Maybe he's really gone past sanity."

"Don't talk like that!" Mai scolded to the dice master, wrapping her arm around Serenity's shoulder. "Don't worry. Someone will find a way to get through to him."

"I hope so..." the brown haired girl said, sighing.

"Seto...isn't there anything you can think of that can save him...?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother who was staring at the duel with his usual cold expression. "After all, isn't he your...boyfriend?" he said the last word in a hushed whisper.

"I think there is one thing...but I don't know if he still has it, or did Malik take it from him when he was caught...? Either way, there is one thing, but no one knows what it is. No one but me, that is."

"Then why don't you tell them?" the raven haired preteen asked, narrowing his eyes. "You DO know what happens if Yugi wins, or neither of them do, right...?"

"I'm well aware of the situation, Mokuba." the sapphire eyed CEO said, narrowing his eyes. "But if we try to intervene, Yugi's little friend will have that crate dropped on her head. I don't think you want that, do you?"

"...You're right, but there has to be something we can do!" Mokuba asked desperately. "I don't want anything to happen to them! Yugi's a friend to me, and Joey...he's like my other older brother!"

"I understand that. If it wasn't for that trap, I would've stopped this duel long ago. You know that as well as I do."

_If there is any fate out there, maybe fate will bring that monster out...the one I know can get through to him. _

"It's your move, Yugi." Joey said in a voice that was not his own.

Yugi nodded, drawing a card from the top of his deck and staring at it. _I don't remember this card being in my deck. Dragon Sorcerous?_

"**Yugi." **a female voice spoke in his mind. **"There is one card that can get through to your friend. Summon me to the playing field, and I can summon that monster."**

_There is? But the Red Eyes couldn't get through to him..._

"**Trust me. I know there is a way to save him."**

_All right...if you say so._

"I summon the Dragon Sorcerous!" the tri haired duelist said, and a woman with white hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a robe made from the stars of twilight.

"**Joseph Wheeler."** she spoke to the blonde in his mind, causing him to look up in surprise, **"There is one card that can get through to you. The card given to you by the one you love. And he's a hard monster to forget!"**

"Dragon Sorcerous' special ability activates automatically! She can summon any one dragon to the field instantly!"

Suddenly, Joey's deck glowed a pale vibrant blue.

"**I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" **

A card floated out of the blonde's deck and landed on Yugi's duel disk. In a burst of white light, the Blue Eyes appeared, roaring and staring at Joey with piercing sapphire eyes.

"I – It's Blue Eyes...!" Joey exclaimed, his hand shaking, "The card...he gave me...!"

"No way!" Tristan said, staring at the monster with shock. "Where did the Blue Eyes come from?!"

"I thought there was only four in the world?" Duke asked, tilting his head in confusion. "So if Kaiba has three, and Yugi's grandfather has the other one, where did Joey get that one?"

"There's five, not four." Mokuba spoke up. "But I can't answer the question of where Joey got it." he looked at his older brother then. "But I have a theory."

"Here's the bigger question; who's 'he'?" Mai spoke suddenly.

"Friend of his?" Serenity suggested.

Kaiba, however, was staring at the blonde. "So, you DO remember, Joey." he spoke in a whisper, his voice soft. "You remember US."

"What was that, Kaiba?" Tristan asked, staring at the CEO with confusion on his face.

"None of your business." the brunette spoke in his usual cold voice.

"Geez, touchy." Duke muttered.

"Was I talking to you, Devlin?" Kaiba asked, turning his piercing sapphire eyes on the dice master.

"No..." the dice master replied, flinching at the cold gaze the brunette was giving him.

The CEO raised his eyebrow and went back to watching the duel, his face unreadable.

To the others, it was unreadable. But to Mokuba, who was used to see the hidden emotions on his brother's face, he could make out an emotion that he thought he would never see.

Love.

The brunette's eyes held a fire for the blonde; the only one he cared about besides his younger brother. The fire could be described as...love.

Both of Joey's hands were now shaking as he stared at the Blue Eyes with wide eyes. "...Seto..."

He spoke so low that only Yugi heard him. _Kaiba? What does he have to do with any of this...? And why would his favorite monster affect Joey so much...?_

Suddenly, memories overflowed Joey's mind.

* * *

Flashback

"_Damn it...I can't stay awake...everything hurts like hell..." the blonde muttered, leaning against a wall for support. _

_He had started to feel like this an hour ago; when he was beaten up by a few street thugs. Again._

"_My luck really sucks...I got my ass kicked twice. First by some Rare Hunter goons, then by some street punks who needed someone to use as a punchin bag. Great..."_

_He slumped against the wall, coughing lightly. "Wonderful. This day can't get any worse. Wait, I shouldn't say that, because it can."_

"_Joey?" a voice asked suddenly, surprise and shock in the tone. "What's wrong?"_

_When the blonde didn't answer, he heard running footsteps. "He may be hurt, Seto!"_

_Someone knelt in front of him, and it took all of Joey's energy to merely lift his head. _

"_Oh no..." Mokuba said, placing his hand on the blonde's forehead. "You're running a temperature, and you have blood on your clothes. What happened?"_

"_I got my ass kicked." was all Joey said._

"_Mokuba? What's wrong with him?" the blonde heard a familiar voice ask suddenly._

_He looked up to see the host of the tournament himself, Kaiba Seto. _

_His blue eyes held no emotion, as usual, and his face gave nothing away. He was just staring down at the blonde with an eyebrow raised in question._

"_He said he got beat up!" the raven haired preteen said, and a flash of anger went across the brunette's face. "He's running a temperature too!"_

"_Wheeler." Kaiba's voice spoke up, and the blonde lifted his head to look at the CEO. Light shock fell into his eyes when he took in his appearance. "Who did this to you, exactly?"_

"_How am I supposed da know? Some guys just jumped me and beat da hell outta me. Nothin serious."_

"_Nothing serious. Sure." the CEO's sapphire eyes narrowed. _

_Suddenly, Joey found himself being lifted off the ground. "What the...?! Put me down, rich boy!"_

"_Stop being so stubborn." Kaiba said emotionlessly, but lowered his head so that his brother couldn't hear him. "No boyfriend of mine is going to sit around here when he's beaten up and sick as anything."_

_Joey blushed. It was true; he and the CEO had been dating a few days before he announced the Battle City tournament. So that would be almost a month...Joey thought._

"_Come on, Mokuba." Kaiba said over his shoulder, and the preteen nodded eagerly before following his brother._

_Being the observant younger brother that he was, he had a feeling that something was going on with his brother and the blonde._

End Flashback

* * *

Another memory came to the blonde...

* * *

Flashback

_Joey uninterestedly watched a duel between two amateurs. _

"_You don't play that card when he has a despell on the field...idiots." the blonde muttered, shaking his head._

_He had been brought to the hospital in Domino City, and received the best treatment possible, since the host of the tournament was the one who brought him to begin with._

_It turned out he had a fever of a hundred and one and a few bruised ribs, but other than that, he was all right. So as soon the doctor filled out the prescription for the medication for his fever, he could leave._

_He never liked hospitals. Too white and depressing._

_The door clicked open, and he looked over, half expecting to see the doctor._

_But it was Kaiba himself, staring at the blonde with another unreadable expression on his face._

"_So, you look better." the brunette said, and Joey nodded._

"_Yeah...I feel better too." the blonde replied, and the CEO just raised his eyebrow and leaned against the wall._

"_That's nice to hear..." he said._

"_This is awkward." Joey finally said after a few minutes of silence._

_The brunette nodded. "You have a point."_

_Joey sneezed, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. "Sorry 'bout dat..."_

"_You're allowed." _

_The blonde sniffed. "I suppose you're right..."_

_He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, Kaiba was standing in front of him, his sapphire eyes level with his honey ones._

_The sapphire eyed CEO looked around to make sure no one was going to walk in, then lightly pressed his lips against the blonde's._

_Joey's eyes went wide for a second, then he closed them slowly._

_The brunette lightly bit down on the blonde's lower lip, causing him to give the lowest sound of pleasure._

_He pulled away after a few more seconds, his eyes unreadable once again as he pulled the blonde against his chest. _

"_You're so...mysterious, Seto." Joey said, causing a light chuckle to emit from the brunette._

"_I'm allowed." Kaiba replied smartly._

"_I guess so...but sometimes that makes you hard to understand, you know what I mean?" he absentmindedly played with a strand of the CEO's brown hair._

"_I know." the brunette replied. "But that's what makes this fun, no?"_

"_I suppose you're right..."_

_He suddenly felt his fingers being pried away from his hand, and something was pressed into it._

_The blonde looked at what was put into his hand. "Blue Eyes White Dragon? Wouldn't giving me this ruin your entire deck...?"_

"_This one was the first Blue Eyes I ever obtained. I found another one...somewhere." the brunette said, smirking. "So I wanted to give it to you to let you know that...this is going to sound like something out of a cheap romance movie, but so you'll know that...I'll always be with you, no matter what."_

"_That DOES sound like something out of a cheap romance movie." the blonde said, his own smirk coming onto his face. "But thanks. I'll treasure it."_

"_You'd better."_

End Flashback

* * *

Joey opened his eyes as the memories ended. "Blue Eyes...Seto..." he said, holding his head. "Both of you...will always be there...for me..."

"Joey?" Yugi asked, while everyone else stared at him with confusion.

Save for Seto, who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. _That's right...you can break his control. I know you can...my puppy. _

Joey looked at the brunette abruptly; like he heard Kaiba's thoughts. "My...dragon..." he whispered.

_**They mean nothing to you now! **_Malik's voice broke Joey's train of thought. _**Play Meteor of Destruction now or face the consequences!**_

"NO!" Joey screamed, holding his head. "I...can't! He's my best friend! I WON'T DESTROY YUGI!!"

"Joey!" the tri haired duelist said desperately. "Fight him off!"

Kaiba's eyes darkened, narrowing to slits. "Wheeler! Are you going to let him beat you this time?! Or is your will strong enough to destroy him?!"

Joey turned his head. "Argh! Seto...! I..."

"If you're going to say you can't, I know that you CAN fight him off! Just think of it as a duel! His powers are his last monster, and he only has have few life points left! Your will is the monster that can destroy his!!"

"Argh...my...will..." he held his head in anguish. "Get out...of my head!!"

"Malik!" Yugi exclaimed. "You fight like a coward but I know you can hear me! There's going to be a loser in this duel, but it's not who you're thinking. It's not me...and it's not Joey, either! It's YOU, Malik!"

_**What?!**_

"Joey CAN'T be controlled, so how can you possibly win this duel?! There's not much time left, but if you're not in control, how can you possibly be declared the winner of this duel?!"

"Yug..." Joey whispered quietly.

"This is your last chance for victory! Joey is back with us, so now you can't control him anymore! It's up to you! So come and get me!"

All of a sudden, the card in Joey's hand glowed purple. "I...can't..."

The millennium symbol appeared on his forehead, and the blonde screamed before the other voice spoke again. "It's over, Yugi! I activate...Meteor of Destruction!"

The sky suddenly went dark, and a large meteor appeared from the sky.

"...!!" the tri haired duelist exclaimed, staring at the meteor with shocked eyes.

It flew towards him, and Joey stared. "Yugi..."

His eyes went back to normal as they widened. "Help me...please!!!" he screamed and the millennium symbol broke on his forehead.

"You did it!" Yugi exclaimed, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"Just like I knew you would, Wheeler." Kaiba said, a light smirk coming onto his face.

"Trap card, activate!" the tri haired duelist exclaimed. "Mystical Reaf Panel will stop Malik's meteor."

The meteor was stopped dead in it's tracks, swirling around in something that looked like a mirror.

"My Mystical Reaf Panel has absorbed the effect of Malik's Meteor of Destruction card. Now I can redirect the attack wherever I want!" the tri haired duelist smiled at his friend. "I'm not going to put you in danger, Joey!"

_Yugi has quite a predicament on his hands. He has the power to control the outcome of this duel. He can either choose to attack Wheeler... _his eyes widened slightly, _Or he can chose to destroy himself! And if either of them try to escape, then Tea's done for! Unless my plan works soon...but time is running out!_

Joey stared at the item around his neck. "What am I doing with your Millennium Puzzle?" he stared at the dragon on the field. "And why do you have my Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Yours?" Yugi asked, confused. "Where did YOU get a Blue Eyes?"

Joey suddenly flushed. "N-None of your business!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm really curious..."

"You guys better do something soon or...!" Tea's voice rang out suddenly.

"Or what...?" Joey asked, confused.

"Or you're both done for!"

The timer ticked away to thirty seconds...

_It's too late now! _Kaiba thought, but all of a sudden, a chopper appeared out of the sky. "...?!"

"It's Kaiba's chopper!" Tristan said, surprise in his voice. "But who's flying that thing?!"

"No one. It's remote controlled." Mokuba explained as the chopper flew towards the trap.

"Where did that come from?!" the rare hunter exclaimed, "I warned you. Time to drop the crate!"

Kaiba pulled a card out from his deck. _Not unless I stop you first, Rare Hunter. Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon card! _he threw it towards the Rare Hunter at full force. "Take this!"

"?!" the Rare Hunter exclaimed, wincing when the card hit his hand and made him drop the switch. "Big mistake!" he ran towards it.

"Not really!" Kaiba said, running towards the Rare Hunter.

Next thing the Rare Hunter knew, he was on the ground seeing stars.

"The chopper's taking out the trap!" Tristan exclaimed when the chopper hitched onto the rope and pulled it into the water. "Tea's safe!"

They fell into the water, and there was an explosion.

Kaiba raised his arm to defend himself from the spray.

"Tea!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" the brunette said, smiling at everyone.

"I'll get you out." Mokuba said, hitting the buttons that undid the traps on her rists and ankles.

"Thanks a lot, Mokuba!"

"I guess we're even now, Tea." the raven haired preteen said, laughing.

"Let's help Yugi and Joey!" Tea said, and everyone nodded and started running back, save for Kaiba who stared at the duel where he was at.

"There's not much time left." Yugi said, smiling slightly. "And there's no need for both of us to go down."

"What are you sayin, Yug?" the blonde asked, confused.

"I'm saying that I decided to save you, Joey."

"No! I can't let you do that, Yug!"

Tears fell from the tri duelist's eyes. "It's my decision. So now..."

"No, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, his own tears building in his eyes.

"Take care of my puzzle." Yugi said, then exclaimed. "Now it's time! Mystical Reaf Panel, direct your attack toward me!"

But it didn't. Instead, it was destroyed. "Huh?!"

Joey grinned tearfully. "I told ya I wasn't gonna let ya destroy yourself. So I played this."

A card showed up on the field.

"Reversal? What is that?" Yugi asked, confused.

"It destroys any trap card on the field but forces one of your monsters to attack me." he grinned at the Blue Eyes. "Blue Eyes...wipe me out."

The Blue Eyes roared suddenly, shaking it's head in denial.

"I know you don't want ta...but please..." more tears fell from the blonde's eyes. "If I'm sent to the bottom of da ocean to become fish food..." his voice lowered, "I'd want the card given to me by the one I love to destroy me. Please..."

Blue Eyes roared, tears building into's it's eyes and spilling over as it prepared to attack.

"Thank you..."

It released it's attack, roaring in anguish when it released it.

It hit the duelist full force, blinding everyone for a minute.

"JOEY!!" everyone exclaimed in surprise.

Kaiba just stared, his eyes the size of saucers. "Wheeler...no..."

When it cleared, Joey was face down on the pier, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

"Joey! Joey?! Say something!" Yugi exclaimed desperately.

The blonde weakly lifted his head up. "Yug...ya've only got...thirty seconds ta...make it out...otherwise..."

"No!" the tri haired duelist said, shaking his head as more tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm not going to let you leave like this Joey!!"

Joey took the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and set it beside him.

"Don't do this...Joey..."

Yugi's eyes widened. _Reversal has a second affect! I can take the damage Joey took and apply it to my life points!_

"Reversal has a second effect! The damage you just took can also be taken by me!"

A flash of white light hit, and Yugi's life points dropped to zero. "There. Joey...come on...wake up..."

The blonde didn't move from his spot on the ground, but he did take off his duel disk and set it aside as well.

"Yug...there's no hope for me. Save yourself..."

The timer ticked down to ten seconds...

"C'mon, you guys! One of you do something!" Tea said desperately.

It went down to zero, causing the anchor to fall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Yugi said, his eyes widening.

"It's going to drag both of them under!!" Tea exclaimed.

The two of them were dragged under.

"Yugi!! Joey!!"

* * *

Underwater...

Yugi stared at his friend. _Please wake up Joey..._

The blonde's eyes opened, and he smiled at his friend, as if saying, _I'll be fine. You took your key from your box, so save yourself, Yug._

As much as Yugi didn't want to, he put the key in his lock and floated up.

_Joey...I'm sorry..._

* * *

The surface...

While everyone was mourning the losses of their friends, Yugi's head popped up from under the water and he coughed.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Tristan said, diving in and grabbing Yugi. "Where's Joey!"

"He's still under...he never took his key..." the tri haired duelist said in a broken voice.

"Get me his key, someone! I'll dive down!"

Mokuba nodded, but his eyes widened suddenly. "Seto?!"

Everyone looked at the scenario, shocked. "Kaiba has the key!"

They stared as Kaiba dived under the water.

* * *

Underwater....

Joey smiled lightly. _Dis is how it ends, eh? How pathetic..._

He saw a form swimming towards him suddenly. _Eh...? Who's that? Probably a shark about ta eat me..._

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. _Seto?!_

The brunette unlocked the chain around the blonde's ankle, a soft look in his eyes.

Joey felt unconsciousness take over his senses. _Seto...saved me..._

* * *

The surface...

Everyone kept staring at the water when Kaiba and Joey emerged.

"He did it!" Tristan exclaimed, happy yet shocked at the same time.

Kaiba coughed, looking at the blonde who's head was rested against his shoulder. "Heh..."

He easily got up to the dock, shaking his hair of any excess water and lifting the blonde into his arms.

"Is he okay?!" Serenity asked, shock in her voice.

Seto looked down at her. "He should be. Just fainted, that's all."

"Oh, that's a relief...thank you so much for saving my brother, Kaiba."

The sapphire eyed CEO just made a 'tch' sound and raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know who else would."

"Kaiba!" Mai said, glaring at the CEO. "She's thanking you for saving her brother! The least you can do is say 'You're welcome.'!"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "You're welcome...I suppose..."

Yugi sighed. "Well, that was a hectic end to a hectic day, right...?"

"Hmph." the brunette said emotionlessly.

Mokuba went over to the dock and grabbed Joey's duel disk and the Millennium Puzzle, while Tea went over to the other side and got Yugi's duel disk.

Joey's eyes opened to reveal confused honey orbs. "Un....what...?"

"Ah, so you're awake."

The blonde looked up into cold sapphire eyes. "Seto..." he whispered. "Why did you save me...?"

"You're a dumb mutt..." the brunette said, chuckling lightly when Joey glared lightly at him. "You should know why I saved you."

"I thought you didn't want to make our relationship known to everyone? You wanted to keep the image up that you hated me –"

He was silenced when a soft pair of lips gently went across his own, assuring him that Kaiba didn't care if they found out.

"Holy...is Kaiba kissing Joey?" Tristan asked, looking like he was about to faint.

"That's so cute!" Yugi said happily, a dumb grin on his face.

"So my brother has a boyfriend...I'm happy for him." Serenity said, smiling softly.

Mokuba just smirked. _I knew that everyone would find out eventually. _

Mai pouted lightly. "So this means he's taken, then? Well, that's just too bad. I was hoping to go out with him sometime."

Tea giggled. "Mai, you're a little old for him. Besides, sometimes the worst of enemies can become lovers, you know. Don't you ever watch romance movies?"

Duke was just staring at the two with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

Kaiba turned his head and smirked while Joey blushed.

"They definitely know now..." the blonde said, going more red.

Kaiba continued to smirk. "And now they know that you belong to me."

"I do?" Joey asked, tilting his head.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Don't you know by now that you're MY mutt?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"That's what I thought." the brunette said, his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

_And so it ends._

_Some things that some people may find of concern..._

_1) Dragon Sorcerous: A card I made up. I own it._

_2) Reversal: Again, this may be a card in the series itself, but the version I used, I own._

_3) I am well aware that there are only supposed to be four Blue Eyes White Dragons in existence, but I added another one. Again, for the sake of the story._

_4) I know I edited some things, but it was needed..._

_If anyone's interested, this was fourteen pages long..._

_Finally, in this story, I worked my hardest ever on Kaiba's character. This is the best I ever done with him. So I'm proud of myself for that. ^.^_


End file.
